paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christy meets Dash
---- One day Dash was out for a walk around adventure bay. Christy: Hi Dash. Dash: Hi Christy how are you today Christy: I am wonderful. Dash: (blushing) that's great. Christy: So, what do you want to do today? Dash: I don't know just hang with the most beautiful pup I know Christy: *Blushes* Thanks Dash. Dash: (blushes really hard) you are welcome cutie and I have an idea would you like to come with me back to the lookout we can hang there?? Christy: Ok. Dash: come on let's go cutie -they take off for the lookout- Christy: *Sigh* This has been a fun day. Dash: yes it has an are you ok?? Christy: I'm great. Dash: there's the lookout Christy that's where I live an are you sure your ok I mean you did sigh before Christy: I'm great and I heard of the PAW Patrol. I am in WING Patrol. Dash: I believe I heard of the wing patrol and your very cute by the way Christy: *Blushes* Thanks. Dash: -blushing- your welcome Christy Christy: Well this was fun. Dash: yea it was great to hang out with such a pretty pup as yourself Christy: *Blushes again* Dash: -blushes- so what do you wanna do now that we are at the lookout? Christy: I want to try to play pup-pup boogie. Dash: ok let's go Christy: Yay! Dash: hahaha your very excited aren't you Christy: Yeah! Dash: you are going to love it, well here we are this is where we play pup pup boogie Christy: Ok. Dash: you ready to play grab a mat an lets boogie Christy: *Starts boogying* Dash: -starts boogying with Christy- Christy: *Whisper singing* Do the Pup-pup boogie. Dash: Christy are you singing??? Christy: Uh...No... Dash: hahahahaha ok sure and is that why you hesitated?? Christy: Yeah. Dash: ok?? I know you were singing I heard you I'm right next to you Christy: I was singing. I love to sing. Dash: you do I do too!!! May I ask you something Christy?? Christy: Yeah? Dash: Christy I love you and I'm wondering will you you go out with me?? -Dash winces waiting for an answer- Christy: Uh...Yeah...I guess. Dash: so it's a definite yes?? Christy: Of Course! *Hugs and licks Dash* Dash: I love you sooo much Christy -hugs and licks Christy back- Christy: Dash... Dash: yes baby? Christy: Do you want to go on our first date? Dash: yea my love Id love to take you on our first date Christy: Where will we go? Dash: well how about I take you to Mr. Porters for dinner an then the beach to watch the sunset?? Christy: Sure Dash. *Thinks| I wonder if I can call him Dashy?* Dash: ok *licks her cheek* Christy: *Blush* Sunset: Hi. Flash: hi guys Dash: Huh oh hi sunset and Flash Christy: Hi you two. Sunset: I was just stopping by. Christy: Ok. Flash: I wanted to see how you two were doing plus I was with sunset anyways so I decided to come with her Dash: oh ok Christy: Ok Sunset: Where are you two headed? Dash: we're going on a date Sunset: Aww How cute... *Silently chuckles* Christy: *Sarcastic tone* Haha very funny. Flash: I agree Dash this is adorable Dash: thank you Flash I appreciate it *licks Christy's cheek* Christy: *Licks back* Sunset: Hehe...*Sigh* Christy: You ok Sunset? Flash: hahaha Dash: Flash what's so funny Sunset: *sigh* Christy: Guys Sunset is sad. Dash: Sunset what's wrong? Flash: Sunset you alright? Sunset: *Shakes head saying no* Dash: Sunset what's wrong you can tell us we're your friends Flash: yea Dash is right you can tell us anything Sunset: *Coughs* Christy: I thinks she is sick. Flash: Sunset are you sick? Sunset: *nods* *Cough* Dash: Sunset you should rest. Sunset: *Nods* *Walks to the WING Patrol Building* Christy: Poor Sunset. Dash: baby I hope Sunset will be alright she's one of my good friend. Christy: You're right. Dash: baby I wish we could help -licks her cheek- Christy: *Blush* Dash: I love you Christy: I love you too. Dash: -blushes- Flash: so what do you guys want to do? Christy: Head down to the beach? Dash: yes baby lets go -kisses Christy on her muzzle then takes off running towards the beach- Christy: Dash, can I call you Dashy? Dash: Sure!!! May I call you Chrisy? Christy: Sure! Dash: thank you Chrisy -kisses Christy on her muzzle- Christy: *Blush* Flash: hey lovebirds you two want to come into the water!! Christy: *Jumps in the water* Dash: hahaha ok here I come *jumps into the water too* Christy: *Licks Dash then starts swimming* Dash: *blushes an starts swimming next to her* Christy: *Does a trick* Dash: whoa baby Christy: *She lets the sun shine on her wet fur* Dash: whoa Chrisy your beautiful the sun is shining on you perfectly Christy: *Blushes* Dash: hehe I love you *kisses her muzzles* Christy: Hehe. *Blushes* Dash: so my love what do you wanna do now Christy: *Stomach growls* How about dinner? Hehe. Dash: sure Chrisy where at Mr. Porters? Christy: Yeah. Dash: ok but I wanna grab something from my pup-house first okay? Christy: Ok. Dash: *runs to his pup house and grabs a small box with a ring inside and runs back to Chrisy* Chrisy I'm back Let's go Christy: Ok. *they head off towards Mr. Porter's* Dash: when we get there what will we order? Christy: A cheese pizza *Licks lips* Dash: haha okay a cheese pizza it is then Christy: Yay!